


Sickness and Health

by 19thsentry



Series: Window of Opportunity [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: About a dorky dysfunctional family, Gen, This is a brot3 piece, Unless it wasnt exceedingly obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19thsentry/pseuds/19thsentry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble; Dawn gets the flu and the rest is pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness and Health

**Sickness and Health**

“How’s the Bit doin’?”

 

“She liked the watching T.V. and missing school part, but her fever spiked a few minutes ago.” Spike deliberated, staring up the stairs. “You should check in. She’s expecting it,” Tara joked.

 

It was sweet, the way he peeked through the door, unsure; how he moved silently to sit in the chair next to Dawn’s bed.

 

“Please, don’t leave,” Dawn whispered, voice scratchy.

 

“Won’t leave you alone,” Spike replied.

 

Tara watched from the door, somehow the matriarch of her own family. As she went to make Dawn tea, a voice in her head whispered.

 

“You’re essential.” 


End file.
